


The First Rule of Fight club

by Imgnawritesomefanfictionbitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgnawritesomefanfictionbitches/pseuds/Imgnawritesomefanfictionbitches
Summary: after a night of drinking at a bar, Gabriel discovers you can see his wings- soulmate au!





	The First Rule of Fight club

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I’ve had this idea in my head for a year after reading a piece of fanfiction and then seeing a meme of fight club right after reading it. I decided to write it finally just to get the idea out of my head. Like I said it’s my first attempt so it probably going to be amateur so if you don’t like it that’s very unfortunate and you can suck on my non-existent and completely fictional dick. when I was 11 I was diagnosed with “Dyslexics tendency” which I think means I’m dyslexic but not dyslexic enough to warrant the educational system in my country to fork out money to get me help for it so yea there are going be mistakes

Being the youngest sibling of the infamous Winchester brothers, dingy bars and rundown motels have become a second home to you. Currently sitting on one of the most uncomfortable wooden bar stools in the history of mankind you sat watching your brother dean flirt with the bar owners daughter from across the room. You were currently in yet another crappy bar in middle of nowhere, U.S.A.

You had come to the bar with your brothers after a hunt gone wrong and attempting to drink the bar dry. After a few drinks Sammy called it a night and went to the motel across that road that you were renting two rooms. 

Dean and the girl he had chosen to spend the night with got up from their seats and head to the door. Dean giving you a wink letting you know exactly why he was leaving. you rolled your eyes and chuckled to yourself over your brother predictable behavior . you took your last shot of hard liquor for the night a decided to head back to your room.

You only realized how absolutely smashed you were when u stood up, barely able to walk straight you somehow made it across the tar sealed road without falling on your face. Opening the door of your room you found the archangel Gabriel lying on top of the ugly floral bedding. He was slightly propped up by the head board of the bed with his golden wings on full display. You had developed a close friend ship over the years and would frequently appear to you, usually when he knew your brothers weren’t around.

“Hello’ you managed to say in a slurred drunken voice before practically collapsing head first next on the bed laying next to.

Gabriel started to talk to you you barely heard any of it. partially because your face was buried in your pillow but mostly because of the drunken haze you found yourself in after consuming so much alcohol 

Turning yourself around lying on your side to look at him so you could face him. You used one arm to hold yourself up and the other to reach out to touch his glowing feathers and started to stroke them gently. Stiffening at your touch he stares at you in shock. U mumbled words that are barely understandable right before passing out the only words Gabriel was able to make out was the word “so soft” 

***Few days later***

In another hotel room seven hours away from the last hotel room you sat watching TV on Sam’s laptop. Taking a much need break from research. You had been traveling the country for nearly 3 weeks on an endless string of hunts.

You haven’t seen Gabriel since that night, but you had only partially accomplished your goal to forget the events of the previous hunt, but you blacked out completely when it came to your interaction with him in the previous hotel.

There was a knock at the door. You cautiously opened it with your hand on your gun ready to shoot ant threat on the other side only to find Gabriel. Confused you let him in. In your previous experience with him and others angles you meet you found they usually opted to forgo the traditional formality of knocking and would appear in the room without notice or invitation. 

He sat down on the end of the bed staring at in an uncharacteristic silence prompting you to ask if he was ok. Finally speaking he asked, “can you see my wings?’

“Yeah, why?”

“and you didn’t think to mention it!” he yelled slightly in an exasperated tone

“Can’t everyone see them? I thought it was like fight club!”. 

“Fight club?” 

‘The first rule of fight club is you don’t talk about fight club…. Why does this mean something”

“yes’ replied in a calmer voice then before. “only an angels’ soulmate can see their wing” 

It took a few seconds to compute what he had told you before you ask him “I’m your soulmate?’ you wanted to make sure you had understood what he was saying correctly. Still confused by the turn of events

“yes, you are” he replied with a huge smile on his face. Walking over to you and kissing you.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment, feedback is appreciated


End file.
